


Discipline

by yamaneko19xx



Series: Losing control [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Ocelot, Canon Disabled Character, Desk Sex, Dom!Kaz, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/pseuds/yamaneko19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m doing this to prove my point Ocelot, that’s it.” </p><p>“And I told you, Miller, I’m in for your silly game.” </p><p>Kaz has something to prove, and Ocelot is willing to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Many friends suggested me the idea of Kaz dominating Ocelot so I tried writing about that. This is for all my friends who cheered up on me, and for those of you who want more Ocelhira :D  
>  
> 
> Please check out Alice's [amazing drawing ](http://aliceaka.tumblr.com/post/139937996472/this-fandom-needs-more-kaz-dominating-ocelot)which helped me imagine this story.
> 
> You can [ talk to me on Tumblr](http://yuki2305.tumblr.com) if you have any fic suggestions or just want to say hi!
> 
> As always forgive my errors, I may edit this if I find anything wrong (I seem to have a problem with English prepositions lately lmao)

 

He couldn’t believe Miller ordered his personal bodyguards to actually come to the commander's office and tie him to the chair.

“I’m doing this to prove my point Ocelot, that’s it.” Miller smirked widely while he leant on his desk, watching how his two bodyguards stood beside him, one of them holding a rope, both glancing at each other awkwardly.

“And I told you I’m in for your silly game.” Ocelot sounded unimpressed, bored.

“You don’t sound excited about this” Kaz couldn’t hide his amusement.

“Because I’m not.”

Miller let go a false laugh and his expression changed, his voice was cold and strong.  
“Put your hands on the back of the chair. You, get your ass here with the rope and tie him up. Make sure he can’t move his hands.” He gestured to one of his guards.

For one moment, Ocelot shivered and wondered if this was a good idea after all. He felt the man's hands on his wrists, tightening the rope.

“He’s all set Commander” one of the guards confirmed.

“Make sure it’s tight” Kaz said as if he was checking on the instructions of something.

The guard pulled the rope, making the Russian frown a little, this would definitely leave marks on his wrists…

“I think it’s too tight Commander, if you want I -” one of the men spoke reluctantly, feeling guilty that the Tactical Instructor had to be in that situation, but he was no one to question his commander’s orders.

“Dismissed” he interrupted him coldly, and they had no choice but to nod and exit the office.

 

There was a rather awkward silence, Ocelot glaring at Kaz, waiting for him to finally make a move on him. Yes, he was waiting and the more anxious he got, the more aroused. 

“Okay Miller, I’m going to play your little game….” He tried to move his hands, to test how much freedom he had and, as he thought, they were too tight.

“Impatient, aren’t you? I told you before, this is all about discipline and self control.”  
  
He watched Miller leave his crutch at his desk and walk towards him. The chair was only three steps from the desk after all. The commander raised his hand and touched his face. If this was how it was going to be, then it wasn’t as exciting as Ocelot expected. Not that he didn’t like vanilla sex, but he was expecting Kaz to surprise him.

Just as if he had read his mind, Kaz gripped the hair at the back of his hair, so hard that he moved his head backwards, exposing his neck a little bit. He was expecting a kiss, or a bite, but no further contact came.

Then, the hand slowly travelled back to his cheek and Kaz gave him an evil grin.

“And now, what should I do with you?” His voice was neither soft nor tender, but it was still low and husky.

This was something Ocelot never saw on Kaz, and for the first time, he wasn’t sure about what to expect.

Kaz removed his beret and slightly loosened his tie. Then he leaned on one of Ocelot’s legs and kneeled before him.

“You are telling me that you are in charge, but here you are, on your knees. What happened Miller? are you already missing my cock in your ass? You can jump in anytime.” He knew he was in no position to provoke his captor, but he was having so much fun that he wanted to push him to his limits.

“I’m still in charge, and that’s exactly what I’m going to prove to you.” Kaz touched Ocelot’s right knee, then continued slowly to his thighs, leaning his head near his crotch while he stroked him through his pants. “Ocelot, you are so hard already…”

 

He knew that Ocelot was patient, and the whole point of all this was to prove that he was, in fact, not as patient as he thought he was. He didn't have the discipline to endure Kaz's teasings.

“Please don’t come in your pants, behave like a man.” He continued his teasing while he grabbed his semi hard cock through the fabric of his pants. The friction was doing its job and Ocelot was very much enjoying the sensation.

Ocelot knew that if his hands wouldn’t had been tied, he would have already unzipped his pants to free his cock and gripped Miller’s blond hair to push his mouth to suck him.

His mouth remained shut. He didn’t want to admit that this whole scenario was making him breathe harder. He could suppress his soft moans, but he couldn’t stop his cock from getting harder.

After a couple of minutes of Kaz stroking his cock, Ocelot was getting bored, or rather… impatient and he couldn’t remain silent any longer.

“So this is it? Is this all you’re gonna do?”

“Tell me what you want me to do then, what do you want, _Adam_?” Miller was playing all his cards, and calling him by his real name was one of them. It implied a high level of intimacy, and he only called him ‘Adam’ while they were having sex. Very clever move.

“I’m not going to fall for that.” He looked straight to his eyes with a defying look, even though he couldn’t really figure his real expression through his shades.

 

“I’ll make things easier for you.” Kaz smirked and unzipped his fly, opening his pants and freeing his cock. Kaz looked at him and bit his glove, pulling it off. Then he licked his own hand, putting two fingers on his mouth and suck on them slowly as if they were a cock.

He knew Ocelot was staring at his movements, and it was having an effect on him. He removed his fingers and watched how a trail of saliva remained on his mouth, then touched Ocelot’s cock with his thumb and index finger, brushing his wet fingers through all his length.

Ocelot remained with a poker face, he wouldn’t let Miller win over this. He was not going to lose… But then he felt his hot breath on his cock, mumbling a “You are this big already” and the Russian had to close his eyes. Kaz, that bastard knew what to say, and he knew Ocelot was proud and loved being praised, just like Miller himself. Because they were so alike, it was easy for them to know where to hit the other.

Kaz's hot tongue went from his tip to his balls, making sure he left a wet trail over his sensitive skin. Then he grabbed his cock with his hand and kissed it, running his tongue along it as if he was making out with it.

Then it happened, he heard Ocelot’s first moan while he slightly moved his hips up to push Kaz’s mouth to his cock. He shouldn’t have done that.

Kaz backed up and smirked. “Not so fast”

 

While Ocelot was silently cursing at himself he didn’t notice Miller was on his feet again, watching him. His cock ached and Adam wanted him to just suck it already. But he had to endure, that was the main point of this. How longer he could endure without surrendering to Miller.

“If you are not going to talk, then let’s put your mouth to good use.” Miller talked, almost purring while he pulled Ocelot’s head to his cock, forcing his lips to touch him. 

“What if I say no?” He had to try one last attempt at defying him.

“I leave you here tied up with your cock out while I jerk off, then of course I cum on your face. After that I resume my work… And oh yes, you will still be here until you get tired and decide to cool down…. or surrender .. or surrender _and_ beg me to fuck you. Either way you lose.” His tone of voice was cold, just as if he was explaining a training scenario to students. _So cold, Miller_. Thought Ocelot while he tried not to feel even more aroused by hearing him.

 

It was true that _most_ of the times Ocelot was the dominant one and with some teasing Miller would surrender and disarm himself, parting his flushed lips a little, moaning a “Fuck me Adam” while opening his legs. Yes, he knew exactly how to make the Diamond Dogs Commander surrender. But this, having him dominate him was also entertaining.

There was a difference between Miller’s and John’s methods, Miller was more like himself,  he liked to play with his head and tease non-stop. John had always been too practical and his dominance was physical, fast and strong. Almost no words, no tease. Just pure dominance. Though either method turned him on, he had to admit that Miller’s was the most painful one and could make him go crazy until he was forced to beg for his cock.

 

Ocelot’s expression was blank and it took him a few seconds to decide and open his mouth, sticking his tongue so Miller could slowly shove his cock inside his mouth. Ocelot couldn't really complain, he loved this, loved Kaz’s dick. For a moment he forgot about this whole game and hungrily began to suck him. Kaz moaned loud, he wanted to empathize that he could moan while Ocelot tried not to. The blonde’s hand grabbed his silver hair and grounded him to his cock, pushing in and out, fucking his mouth hard.

Then Kaz stopped, but still pushed his cock all the way through Ocelot’s throat and waited.

Tears flowed on his eyes as he waited for Kaz to remove his cock and let him breathe, he wouldn’t make any movement himself and had to control himself not to make any involuntary move, then Kaz removed his cock, making him leave a trail of saliva and watching how Ocelot coughed a little due to the obstruction in his throat. 

When he thought he was going to catch his breath, Kaz pushed his cock again, all the way in. It was hard to explain what this made him feel. His throat ached, he was battling with the feeling of running out of air and at the same time he was aroused because he was being overpowered by Miller. He couldn’t look up, his nose was buried in Kaz’s blond pubic hair and he could feel his sweet scent.

 

“Who’s in charge now? I can’t hear you.”  
  
Miller’s voice was low and dangerous. He removed his cock again and this time he let him breathe. Adam closed his mouth and inhaled, then exhaled and inhaled again, trying to calm down but was interrupted by his own coughing.

His cheekbones were gripped and he heard the commander ask again. “I asked you a question. Who‘s in charge?”

“Y-you” Ocelot replied with a trail of saliva on his mouth and chin.

“See how easy it is? It's all about discipline." Kaz smirked, Ocelot frowned. 

 

"Don't look at me like that. Let me give you a reward.”

Kaz went to his knees again and took his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head alternating from fast to slow, sometimes letting the tip of his tongue play with the tip of his cock. This made Ocelot relax while he enjoyed Kaz's skilled mouth working on him, just as he liked it.

Kaz made him feel so damn hot and horny, about to reach his climax, but, as Ocelot had expected, he stopped suddenly, kissing the tip of his cock and licking his pre cum.

Ocelot just grimaced, it was painful, but he had been expecting it. He knew how to deal with this.

Kaz leaned on his desk and watched his movements. He watched just too long to make Ocelot feel uncomfortable, thinking that this was going to be all of it.

"S-so Miller what do you think of my discipline?" His voice was somewhat broken as he was trying so hard to keep his self composure. If this wasn't discipline...?  
  
Kaz took from his pocket a bottle of lube and showed it to him. 

“You didn’t think this game was actually going to finish here, right?”

“Right. That’d be too simple for you Commander.” Ocelot found his voice again and replied back using the same cocky tone. 

Kaz let go a chuckle. “Just one question, Ocelot. Are you still playing my game?”

“I can’t wait to see what happens”

 

Kaz went to the back of the chair “I’ll untie you but you’ll do as I say, if you don’t, then it’s game over for you,”

“I’m still in” Ocelot glanced at his back, he could see Kaz’s hard cock and wondered if Kaz was also restraining himself.  
  
He felt his wrists free again... it would be just too easy to push Miller to his desk, put his hands around his neck while he fucked him, just too easy. Instead, he smirked and waited for the younger man’s orders. 

“Stand up” he ordered him and he obeyed. Once they were face to face, Kaz grabbed his cock and stroke it little, then he pulled it leading his body closer to him.

“Kiss me.”

Ocelot hesitated, but kissed him. He felt Kaz tongue going through all his mouth and he was enjoying the sensation of his soft lips and tongue while his cock was being pumped. And he moaned, or whimpered? For the second time.

Kaz bit his lower lip, making him bled and sucked on the blood, then leaving his cock he raised his hand and pushed Ocelot’s head to deepen the kiss, making sure he moaned and hummed inside his mouth. 

Ocelot couldn’t help but grab Kaz’s waist and push their cocks closer, slightly rubbing them, and Kaz didn’t seem to mind. He seemed to be lost in the kiss and was also losing his self control. Just when Ocelot thought this was his chance to turn things over, Kaz pushed him to the desk and bit his neck, each bite harder, making him bleed on some placed. He couldn’t help but growl in pleasure.

“On your back. I want to fuck you.” He whispered in his ear while he touched Adam’s ass.

 

Ocelot turned around and leaned his hands on the desk, his cock slightly uncomfortable rubbing on the edge of the desk.

“Don’t stain my reports.” The Commander’s voice continued unaltered, just as if he was giving a warning to someone who would place a cup of coffee on his desk.

“I don’t think it’ll happen” with a smirk on his face he taunted Kaz.

“Wait to say something till I’m inside you” Kaz breathed in his neck and placed kisses while he removed his scarf. “Unbutton your shirt, I want to touch your skin.”

Ocelot was responding to each demand automatically and shivered a little while he felt Kaz’s hand going through his bare chest, down to his hips slowly as if he was worshiping his skin. Then he rested his hand on his lower stomach, then lowered it touching his pubic hair and getting closer to his cock.

Just when Ocelot involuntarily rocked his hips forward he felt Miller’s hand going to his ass cheeks, gripping them hard. Then he put on some lube and placed it on his entrance.

He felt Kaz was taller than him, and much stronger. Could it be his imagination? This man, who usually melted at his touch and behaved like his puppy in bed, was now dominating him, and making him lose control. Now he definitely wanted Kaz to fuck him, but his pride was stronger and he didn’t want to admit that he wanted Miller inside him.

He felt his back being pushed to the desk’s table until his belly was over the desk and Kaz’s reports. Then he felt Kaz’s cock playing with his butt cheeks, slightly rubbing his hole but without entering in him. He felt then Kaz was frotting his cock as if he was fucking him and moved his hips a little.

“What do you want Ocelot? Tell me.” His voice so rough, just like John’s, it was overpowering him completely.

“Stop playing…” his own voice was broken between struggling and whimpering. He wanted to touch his cock at least, but it was pressed to the desk’s wooden surface.

Miller slapped his ass once, then twice, harder. "I'm the one giving orders here"

"Didn't you want to fuck me?" He didn't mean his voice to sound so desperate, but it did. 

"Did I tell you I was gonna fuck your ass?" Kaz's voice was arrogant. Bastard. Ocelot could almost picture his smirk.

"You are disappointing me, Miller."

“But I’m having fun doing this, it’s like rubbing my cock between two tits, that’s how big and round your ass is.” 

“S-stop teasing me”

“Tell me what you want or I’ll cum all over your ass if I continue like this.” Kaz was definitely having a good time, unlike him. And he clearly didn’t care, he may as well end his game cumming over his back and that would be the end of it.

 

 _Okay Miller, you win,_ he thought and he mumbled.

“Fuck me”

“What did you say?” Kaz was enjoying this, _bastard_.

“Fuck me Kaz, please.” There it was, he just wanted to be fucked. Game over for him. But time to get his reward.

“Now we’re talking business.” Miller smirked and grabbed his cock, pushing it inside Ocelot almost in one thrust.

Adam couldn’t help but gasp and whimper. It was actually quite some time since his ass had some action and this sudden intrusion really hurt.   
  
Still, Kaz wasn’t able to shove his cock completely, so he rocked his hips giving him short thrusts, with each movement burying his cock even deeper until he was all in. Then he grabbed his waist and began thrusting in and out.  
  
“Now I’ll make it up to you.”

He felt Kaz’s cock deep inside him, touching his prostate so good that he thought he would come without even touching himself. His cock was not as big as John’s, but right now he felt him bigger. He wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t had any action recently, or because of Kaz’s own way of fucking him. Or it was simply that he didn’t want to admit how good his cock felt while he took possession of his whole body and mind.

His hands and elbows were on the desk and he tried to raise his body so he could touch his cock, but Kaz threatened him “if you touch your cock I’ll stop, You will cum when I say so.”

His voice was so strong that Ocelot leaned again and let himself be banged.

“Miller you are so good…” If Kaz wanted him to talk, he would talk, making sure his voice was as husky and sexy as possible.

Kaz did not answer but fucked him deeper and slower. After some minutes Ocelot was moaning again and Kaz decided to talk. 

“Turn around, I want to see your face while I fuck you.” He ordered while removing his cock, leaving him empty. He removed his aviators as well. 

So, Miller was getting serious.

 

Once they were face to face, Ocelot wrapped his arms around Miller’s arms and his legs wrapping his waist. He saw how his dick entered him again. He wanted to make a move too, so he kissed his neck near his ear and whispered “I love your cock inside me”

That was one of the triggers that made Kaz fuck him harder and faster, just like an animal with no self control. He growled and gripped Ocelot’s waist while he attacked his neck again. 

Ocelot could not talk anymore, the sensation was overwhelming. It was as if Kaz's wild side had unleashed, he was so much like John's.. He wondered if he learnt this from him.

He did want to continue talking to Kaz, he knew the man loved compliments as he was so vain, but he realized his words were faltering, he was unable to speak.

 

“I.. Kaz, p-please..”  So pitiful...

Miller continued pushing his prostate and it was becoming unbearable.

“Don’t stop-”

“Adam, want me to come inside you?” Kaz slowed down and glared at him, his light eyes were so beautiful, hypnotizing him. Funny, because no one else could do that, not even John…

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Come inside me” he was too lost in those eyes staring at him, he wanted Kaz to mark him as his. 

Kaz smirked and resumed his thrusts, but it wasn’t long until Ocelot felt the commander gripping his body as if he was about to break his bones, his mouth pressed to his shoulder trying to suppress his loud moan. His ass was being filled with his cum while his own mind betrayed him again and made him whisper over and over again Miller’s name.

He heard Miller whisper his name too, and then, he said louder. “You are mine”

Still inside him, Kaz grabbed Adam’s cock and began pumping him for release while Ocelot leaned and licked Kaz’s lips until Kaz trapped his mouth into a full kiss.

“Come for me” he purred in his mouth and Ocelot felt he was about to explode while he reached his climax, coming in Kaz’s hand.

 

* * *

 

The next minutes both of them tried to catch their breaths and at the same time they were watching their expressions, trying to read their minds. This mixture of emotions was the result of this power struggle where ultimately Ocelot came undone, disarmed, falling in Miller's arms. 

Kaz let go a heavy sigh and removed himself from Ocelot.

"I guess this proves my point alright." His voice was soft now, he was rather tired to keep his cool and composure. "Your discipline doesn't matter when there's sex involved." 

"You are wrong. I know I have discipline. But this made me confirm one thing. There are two people who can make me lose my discipline, and you are one of them."

No need to mention who the other person was.

Ocelot smiled and stood up on his feet, using one hand to lean on the desk. His ass was definitely going to ache for the rest of the day, and probably the next day too.

Kaz trapped him again and grabbed his waist, a very possessive action. He whispered in his ear “But tell me Ocelot, who’s your _boss_ now?”

Then he backed off a little wearing a grin on his face.

“You won this time Miller. But don’t play with fire, or you'll get burnt.” He grinned back while he grabbed his chin and attempted to kiss him but just bit his lower lip. Kaz pushed him on another full kiss, making Adam's knees weaken. He was indeed exhausted, or it was simply that he was overwhelmed by Kaz's advance on him. 

 

Kaz broke the kiss and turned around to fix himself. "Enough. I have work to do. Fix yourself, will you?"

Ocelot nearly crawled his way to the couch and threw himself there, not caring to put his clothes back on.

"I don't mind you resting your ass on my couch, though. I could use the view while I work." Kaz sat at his desk, ready to resume his work while he watched Ocelot's nearly naked body relaxing.

"Just give me 5 minutes Miller, and I'll pay you back the courtesy."

"Just 5 minutes? Aren't you boasting Ocelot?" Kaz was amused, and firing up.

"Wanna bet?" Ocelot's voice was playful, almost horny, teasing him again.

 

Kaz put his pen down and looked at him again, smirking. Then, he stood up and walked towards the half naked Russian.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
